Naruto DxD & Naruto Shinobi
by Andre DragneeL Lucifer
Summary: Pertualangan Naruto Uzumaki dan Naruto Gremory Dalam Mewujudkan Perdamaian
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Title : Naruto Shinobi & Naruto DxD**

 **Diclaimer : Naruto ( Masashi Kishimoto) , Highschool DxD ( Ichiei Ishibumi)**

 **Summary :  
"** _ **Naruto Gremory dulunya adalah iblis ceria dan selalu tersenyum tapi semenjak di khianati oleh kakak dan kekasihnya membuat dia pergi dari Underworld .**_

 _ **Uzumaki naruto adalah shinobi yang terakhir setelah pertempurannya melawan sasuke. Lalu, sasuke menggunakan jutsu terlarang membuat shinobi-shinobi yang masih terkena mugen tsukiomi tewas seketika. Naruto ingin menenangkan diri tapi kesalahannya menggunakan hiraishin membuat dia terdampar di dimensi lain**_ **"**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural**

 **Pair : U. Naruto x?, Naruto G. x?**

 **Warning : Abal , Gaje , Berantakan , Typo ,Etc**

 **A/N :**

Cerita ini Terinspirasi dari :

Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle, and Betrayal by Yamigakure no Ryuukage

The Power Of Hero by Andre DragneeL Lucifer (saya sendiri hehehhe :v *plak)

Naruto DxD : The Other Side by Axis Artelion

The Shattered Heart by EnterSandman06

 **o0000o**

 **Chapter 1**

Gremory Mansion

Salah satu tempat tinggal yang di huni oleh salah satu clan ilbis terkuat di Underworld yaitu clan Gremory

Disebuah taman terlihat seseorang Laki-laki Remaja berambut Blonde jabrik( disini saya bikin naruto dxd mirip dengan naruto shinobi tapi tidak ada garis di pipinya) sedang senyum-senyum sendiri ( mungkin gak waras :v*plak) sambil memegang sebuah kotak . Dia adalah Naruto Gremory , anak kedua dari Lucius Gremory dan Venelana Gremory, serta adik dari Sirzech Gremory dan kakak dari Rias Gremory

Naruto mempunyai hubungan erat dengan Rias sebagai adiknya. Naruto pernah berjanji bila nanti rias tunangan dia ingin mengetes kemampuan tunangannya itu. Selain itu naruto juga bersahabat dengan serafall Leviathan dan Ajuka Beelzebub dan falbium ( maaf kalo lupa gelarnya :( ) . Naruto juga berteman baik dengan petinggi-petinggi Fraksi lain, seperti Ero-azazel dari fraksi Da-Tenshi dan Michael, Gabriel dari Fraksi tenshi.

Oh ya, kenapa Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri ? karena hari ini Naruto akan melamar kekasihnya, Grayfia Lucifuge.  
Naruto dan Grayfia sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun.  
Lagian dia sudah mendapat restu dari ayah dan ibunya

"setelah ini aku akan mempunyai keluarga" piker naruto sambil tersenyum

"Hehehehe pasti Fia-chan akan senang" ucap naruto dalam hati

Setelah itu naruto pergi ke rumah untuk menemui Grayfia. Sesampainya di rumah naruto langsung menuju kamar Grayfia tapi sebelum sampai di kamar Grayfia, naruto mendengar suara desahan dari kamar milik kakaknya Sirzech

 **DEG!**

"Ti-t-tidak mung-ngkin i-ini kan suara Grayfia" batin naruto

"Ahhhh…Terus~…Lebih dalam Sirzech~kun" ucap seseorang perempuan dari dalam kamar itu

"Ahhh..Ahhhh..Punyamu sempit sekali Grayfia-chan" ucap seseorang yang dikenal Naruto

Mendengar itu naruto perlahan membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetar.

 **Ctar!**

Bagai di lempar tombak cahaya, naruto melihat itu langsung tertunduk

"Naruto-kun/Otouto" ucap Grayfia dan Sirzech bersamaan

Naruto berjalan mendekati Grayfia dengan tertunduk

"Kau tahu, aku kemari karena ingin melamarmu Fia-chan" ucap naruto dingin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dan expresi wajahnya tertutupi oleh ponynya."Kau tahu, Otou-sama sangat senang ketika aku hendak melamarmu tapi kau mala berbuat begini."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menampakan wajah naruto yang sudah keluar air mata di yang tertunduk langsung mengangkat wajahnya betapa terkejutnya melihat naruto mengeluarkan air mata

Naruto langsung pergi tapi tangannya di tahan Grayfia.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia

"MAU JELASKAN APALAGI HA?, MAU KAU BILANG KALO INI CUMA SALAH PAHAM GITU? ATAU KAU MAU BILANG KALO SEMUA INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? DASAR BODOH SIMPAN AJA PENJELASANMU ITU" teriak naruto dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Mendengar itu pun Grayfia menangis

"Tunggu Otouto ak" KAU MAU APALAGI HA? BELUM PUAS KAU NIKMATI DIA HA BRENGSEK? **AKU GAK MAU MEMBUNUH KAKAK KU SENDIRI** " Potong naruto .

Naruto lalu berjalan kea rah pintu keluar.

"Kau tahu Grayfia, kau telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintai dan menyayangimu" ucap naruto tersenyum di sela air matanya." Tapi aku gak menyangka bakalan seperti ini tapi asal kau tahu Grayfia kau itu lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur dan semoga kau berbahagia"

Setelah itu naruto keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

Naruto hendak keluar dari mansion Gremory untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi, ia harus menghentikan langkahnya karena milihat Lucius dan venelana di ruang keluarga

"Bagaimana naruto-kun? Apak.. ehh apa yang terjadi dengan mu naruto-kun?" Tanya Lucius khawatir

Terlihat air mata naruto membuat venelana dan lucius khawatir

"Tanya saja pada **Si Brengsek** itu Otou-sama" jawab naruto dengan penekanan kata brengsek

Setelah itu naruto keluar dari mansion Gremory dan meninggalkan Lucius dan Venelana yang sedang bingung. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi menuju kamar sirzech dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua saat melihat Grayfia yang tengah menangis di pelukan Sirzech dalam keadaan tanpa busana

"Sirzech"panggil Lucius yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya pertanda dia sedang menahan amarah."Jadi Si Brengsek yang dimaksud oleh naruto adalah kau?!"

Venelana yang melihat gelagat suaminya langsung menenangkannya. Setelah itu Venelana mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sirzech dan berkata,"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Sirzech-kun?"

"Maafkan aku, Okaa-sama, tapi aku mencintai Grayfia-chan dan tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Okaa-sama" Jawab Sirzech

"Tapi gak harus dengan cara kaya gini juga Sirzech dan untukmu Grayfia luka di hati naruto tidak akan pernah sembuh" ucap Lucius tajam membuat tangisan Grayfia menjadi-jadi

 **o000o**

Biarkan aja mereka beradu argument, sekarang kita lihat naruto sedang berada di taman

Taman ini adalah tempat dia dulu pertama kali menyatakan cintanya kepada Grayfia dan terdapat banyak kenangan disini

"Cih! KUSOO" Teriak naruto menghancurkan Kotak yang di pegang tadi

"Persetan dengan semua ini" ucap naruto

 **"Power Of Destruction : Explosion Wave"** ucap naruto

Langsung seketika taman yang indah itu habis rata menjadi tanah.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali kedalam Mansion untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan sekalian menemui adiknya Rias

 ****

 **Gremory Mansion**

Di dalam terdapat 4 orang tampak yang sedang bicara atau lebih tepatnya Lucius yang sedang bicara

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran mu sampai kau tega menghianati saudara kandungmu sendiri ha Sirzech? JAWAB" bentak Lucius

"Maafkan aku Otou-sama" ucap Sirzech

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf masalah ini akan selesai begitu ha?" ucap Lucius

Setelah itu Rias datang " Otou-sama,Okaa-sama,Onii-sama,Grayfia-nee, apakah kalian melihat Onii-chan?

Tidak ingin membuat rias sedih, Venelana bicara" Naruto-kun lagi keluar sebentar Rias-chan mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali"

Rias tiba-tiba bingung melihat Grayfia menangis" Grayfia-nee kenapa menangis?"Tanya Rias

Mendengar itu Grayfia menghapus air matanya dan menjawab " Tidak apa-apa Rias-sama,Tadi Sirzech-sama-"

Ucapan Grayfia di potong oleh Sirzech dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Grayfia. Setelah itu dia bangkit berdiri dan langsung memarahi Rias

"Rias , berhenti bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting kepada Grayfia-chan! Tidakkah kau lihat dia sedang bersedih" Bentak Srizech

Rias pun langsung ketakutan setelah mendengar bentakan Sirzech.

 **Swush!**

"Naruto-kun/Onii-chan" ucap mereka

"Berani sekali kau brengsek membentak Rias-chan" ucap naruto dingin sambil mencekik Sirzech."Sekali lagi aku dengar kau membentak Rias-chan akan kupastikan kau hanya akan tinggal nama"Setelah itu naruto melemparkan Sirzech ke sofa

Setelah itu naruto berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Rias" Rias-chan jangan takut ya disini ada Onii-chan yang akan melindungimu"lalu naruto mendekatkan keningnya dan kening Rias"Rias-chan kembali ke kamar Onii-chan ya nanti kita bermain di kamar Onii-chan" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum tulus

"Benerkah Onii-chan?"Tanya Rias

"Ya Rias-chan kembali lah kekamar Onii-chan , Onii-chan mau bicara dulu dengan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama ya" jawab naruto

"Umm" Rias menggangguk dan pergi ke kamar naruto

Setelah Rias pergi Naruto langsung berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya

"Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama aku minta izin untuk pergi ke dunia atas, aku ingin tinggal sendiri di sana?"Tanya Naruto

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun-"

Ucapan Lucius di potong Naruto" Ini sudah menjadi keputusan ku Otou-sama , bila Otou-sama kangen sama Naru kan tinggal datang aja" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah bila itu sudah menjadi keputusan Naruto-kun kami akan menurutinya" ucap Lucius

"Terima kasih Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama" ucap naruto sambil memeluk mereka berdua

"Na-naruto-kun Hiks…Hiks A-aku in-ingin minta Ma-maaf" ucap Grayfia sambil menangis

Melihat itu Naruto langsung mendekati Grayfia dan langsung mengelus rambut Grayfia merasakan ada sentuhan di kepalanya Grayfia pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya

"Berhenti lah menangis , Berhagia lah bersama dia dan kalo memaafkan mu mungkin aku tidak bisa karena aku bukan tuhan aku hanyalah iblis yang mempunyai hati yang tersakiti" ucap naruto menghapus air mata Grayfia menggunakan kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum

"Minna aku akan ke kamar dulu" ucap naruto sambil Tersenyum lima jari mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya

Setelah Naruto pergi"Kau lihat Sirzech dia masih bisa tersenyum walau dia sedang merasakan sakit karena di hianati kakaknya sendiri, seharusnya dia yang jadi kakak bukan kau" ucap Lucius dan Venelana pergi

"Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi kakakmu Naruto" batin Srizech

Grayfia pun keluar dari mansion menuju taman tapi sesampainya di taman Grayfia terkejut melihat tamannya sudah rata dengan tanah kecuali satu pohon besar, melihat itu Grayfia langsung mendekati pohon itu

Di pohon itu terdapat Ukiran nama dia dan naruto.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Di sebuah taman terlihat dua orang berbeda kelamin sedang duduk berduan_

 _"Ne Fia-chan maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Tanya Naruto_

 _"A-aku mau naruto-kun" jawab Grayfia sambil memerah_

 _Melihat itu naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pohon besar disana, naruto mengukir namanya dan Grayfia_

 _"Ne Fia-chan ini adalah tanda bahwa aku tulus mencintaimu dan bunga-bunga dan rumput-rumput menjadi saksi cinta kita" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Ingatan-ingatan mulai muncul di kapala Grayfia.

"Hikss…Maafkan aku Naruto-kun" teriak Grayfia

 ****

 **o0000o**

Saat ini Rias tengah tertidur karena kecapek'an habis main dengan Naruto.

"Maaf ya Rias-chan , Onii-chan tidak bisa bersama dengan Rias-chan" ucap naruto sambil mencium kening Rias

Setelah itu naruto pergi menggunakan Lingkaran Sihirnya.

"Onii-chan" igau Rias

 ****

 **A Few Years Later_**

Kring…..Kring…..Kring

"Sudah pagi ternyata" ucap Naruto G. sambil mematikan jam wekernya dan melihat jam 6:00

"Yosh waktunya latihan" ucap Naruto G. sambil melakukan Push up, sit up, 500x

"masih jam 6:30 ternyata, lebih baik aku mandi dulu" ucap naruto G. sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi

 **o0000o**

Saat ini Naruto G. sedang menggunakan seragam kouh akademy dan sedang serapan di meja makan setelah itu ia langsung berangkat sekolah tidak lupa mengunci apartemennya

Disisi lain terlihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan memiliki 3 kumis kucing yang sudah samar-samar

Kring…..kring….kring..Prakk

"Hoamzzz…. Sepertinya aku akan membeli jam weker baru" ucap Naruto U. sambil melihat weker malangnya

"Sekarang jam berapa ya" ucap naruto U. sambil melihat jam yang ada di dinding

"Naniiii sudah jam 6:40 , Aku harus segara cepat berangkat ke sekolah " teriak naruto U. sambil menuju kamar mandi

(Kita lewatkan aja tentang naruto ini, langsung masuk kelas aja)

Tok…tok…tok..

"Masuk" suruh guru itu

Clekkkk

"Nii-chan" batin Rias terkejut

"Saya murid baru di sini sensei" ucap naruto G.

"Baiklah perkenalkan namamu" ucap guru itu

"Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Gremory, saya adalah kakaknya Rias jadi mohon bantuannya" ucap naruto G. sambil menunduk

"kyaaaaa tampan"

"kyaaaa ternyata kakaknya Onee-sama tampan ya"

"Naruto-kun Berapa nomor hpmu?"

"Naruto-kun sudah punya pacar?"

Brakk…

"DIAM semua" ucap guru itu

"Gremory-san sekarang duduk di belakang Rias" ucap guru

"Ha'ii sensei" ucap naruto G.

Tok…tok…tokk

"Masuk" ucap guru

Clekkk

"Maaf sensei saya telat soalnya saya tadi mencari ruang XII-IPA tapi saya malah tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap naruto U. semua orang yang berada di situ Swetdrop ria termasuk Naruto G. yang melongo(Biar gak sulit saya memanggil naruto U. dengan sebutan Naru sedangkan Naruto G. dengan naruto saja)

"Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu" ucap guru itu

"Ha'ii sensei, Yosh Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto _Tebbayo_ , Hal yang ku sukai kalian tidak perlu tahu dan kalo cita-cita masih belum terpikirkan" ucap naru sambil tersenyum 5 jari

"Apa-apaan dia itu Cuma memperkenalkan namanya doang" ucap semua orang disitu

"Kyaaa mereka sangat mirip lah"

"Kyaaa mereka sama-sama tampan"

"Kyaaa kalo gak dapat yang itu , ini juga boleh"

"Kyaaa "

Brak…

"Diam, nah Uzumaki-san harap duduk di samping Naruto Gremory, angkat tangan" ucap guru

Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya dan naru yang melihat itu pun tersenyum

Setelah Naru duduk disamping Naruto mereka sama-sama bertatap sebentar dan setelah itu mereka melihat ke arah guru menjelaskan

Tet….Tettttt

"Naru sebaiknya kita kea tap" ucap naruto

"Haah… Baiklah" balas naruto

"Rias-chan Onii-chan kea tap dulu ya nanti Nii-chan langsung ke ruang klub kok" ucap naruto sambil mengusap kepala Rias

"Ya Nii-chan, ayo akeno" ucap Rias

"Ara~ara ayo bochou" ucap akeno

Saat ini Naru dan naruto berada di atap"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa aku merasa tidak asing denganmu?" Tanya naruto

"Baiklah Aku dari dunia shinobi" ucap naru

"Maksudmu kau ini adalah ninja?"tanya naruto lagi

"Ya bisa di bilang gitu tapi aku bukan berasal dari dimensi ini" jawab naru

"Oh bisa di bilang juga aku adalah renkarnasi mu" ucap naruto

"Pantas aku pun tidak merasa asing sama mu tapi pertanyaan ku, kau ini apa? " Tanya naru

"Aku adalah Iblis" ucap naruto

"A-apa Ha-hantu?"Tanya naru

"Hah…Bukan , kami ilbis bukan hantu lo Nii-chan" ucap naruto memanggil naru dengan sebutan"Nii-chan"

"Dari dulu aku ingin punya saudara tapi sekarang kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Nii-chan imouto, terima kasih" ucap naru

"Ya sama-sama Nii-chan, oh ya sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang klub rias" ajak Naruto

"Ya ayo" ucap naru sambil menghilang bersama naruto

 **o0000o**

Saat ini terjadi hawa yang tidak enak di ruang klub milik rias

"Rias-hime aku mau mengajakmu pulang ke underworld" ucap riser

"Berhenti lah memanggilku seperti itu," ucap rias

"Kenapa sayang sebentar lagi kan kita akan menikah" ucap riser

"Aku menolak pernikahan ini" ucap rias

"Kau tahu kan Rias kalo jumlah iblis murni sudah mulai sedikit jadi kau harus mau menikah dengan ku" ucap riser

"Aku tetap akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai" Bantah Rias

"Kau ini keras kepala" ucap riser yang memegang dagu Rias dan hendak menciumnya

Duakkkk….

Tapi ternyata Riser mala kena bogem mentah dari seseorang.

"Brengsek siapa yang melakukan ini" Tanya Riser

"Aku yang melakukannya kenapa? Tidak terima?" ucap naruto

"Ka-kau Naruto Gremory?" ucap riser terbata-bata

"Onii-chan/Naruto-kun" ucap Rias dan Grayfia

"Huh ada Grayfia disini ya" ucap naruto dingin

"Bilang pada **Si Brengsek** itu bahwa Rias-chan menolaknya" ucap naruto

"Aku Tidak mau" ucap Riser

"Oh gitu" ucap naruto

Swush…duaghhhh…duaghhhh…duaghhh..duaghhh..duaghhh

Naruto langsung menghilang dan memukul Riser bertubi-tubi dan naruto langsung mencekik Riser

"Kau ingin mati?" ucap naruto dingin

"Hentikan Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia

"Siapa kau bodoh? Jangan sok ngatur-ngatur aku" ucap naruto dingin

Grayfia mulai menangis karena ucapan naruto

"Aku gak peduli mau kau dari iblis klan Phenex, atau apa? Karena nanti yang menghadapimu bukan aku tapi lihat lah nanti" ucap naruto yang melepaskan Riser

"Ka-karena Rias-sama menolak akan diadakan Ratting Game" ucap grayfia masih menangis

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sama si Phenex itu Bodoh" ucap naruto

"Hikss….Hikss…Hikss maafkan aku Naruto-kun" ucap grayfia

"Kau piker dengan kata maaf semua akan kembali seperti semula apa ha? Kau sama si Brengsek itu sama aja" ucap naruto

Akhirnya Grayfia dan riser pergi dari situ

"Haaahhh…." Ucap naruto

"Yare-yare sudah selesai rupanya" ucap naru sambil membawa 3 cup ramen

"Ya begitu lah, wah itu ramen kan? Bagi aku satu Nii-chan " ucap naruto

"Sebaiknya perkenalkan dirimu Nii-chan dan naru-kun" ucap rias

"Namaku Naruto Gremory, Nii-chan dari Rias-chan dan yang di sana adalah Nii-chan angkat ku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap naruto

"Kenapa Kalian bisa mirip?"Tanya Koneko

"Kami juga tidak tau Neko-chan" ucap naru sambil tersenyum membuat semua wanita yang berada dalam ruangan itu memerah kecuali Asia

"Ano Naru-senpai bisa saya minta ramennya" ucap Koneko dengan malu-malu

"Ya ini amblilah Neko-chan" ucap naru

"Terima kasih Naru-senpai" ucap koneko

"Ya sama-sama" ucap naru sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala koneko, membuat koneko mendengkur halus

"Hilang sudah kesempatan untuk menjadikan koneko haremku" batin issei

"Nanti waktu latihan kalian akan di bantu oleh aku dan Nii-chan ku" ucap naruto

"Baiklah besok kita berangkat ke Villa Gremory" ucap rias

 **TBC**

 **Cemana Fanfic saya yang satu ini?Menarik kah?dan untuk Fanfic yang bersangkutan gomen karena memakai sebagian kata-katanya**

 **Review Minna-san**

 **See you Minna-san**

 **Andre Dragneel Log-Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N :** Terima kasih yang sudah kasih semangat buat lanjut ini fanfic walaupun dapat kata-kata yang pedas dari yang tidak suka fanfic ini, tapi buat yang flame saya terima tapi yang saya saranin bila yang bilang judulnya tidak menarik ngapain di buka?..katanya judul tidak menarik di buka juga kan aneh? Ok itu aja kok :), Enjoy Reading…

 **Balas review dulu ya :**

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer : Yosh bakalan lanjut ne dan soal imouto itu saya agak sedikit lupa , karena sudah malam heheheheh**

 **Seneal : Thanks , saya agak sedikit lupa imouto itu heheheh *tertawa canggung**

 **: Ah maaf kalo begitu reader-san, saya pun juga pusing membedakannya**

 **Akira Kuroyuki : Gomen saya sedikit lupa**

 **Maulana59 : Yosh baiklah saya akan berusaha, thanks atas reviewnya :D**

 **sleepwalking09 : Hehehe Mirip Sikamaru sama Falbium , rusah pemalas :D**

 **Yami nugroho : Ya saya terima-terima saja kok, saya tidak ada hak marah sama anda karena saya yakin tidak semua suka fanfic saya ini dan selera orang itu berbeda-beda**

 **putra uzumaki : Pasti Reader-san**

 **Tenshisha Hikari : Gomen :(**

 **juubi no yami : saya pun juga bingung panggilan untuk naruto, saya pun dapat panggilan seperti itu waktu baca fanfic SAO + Naruto fanfic**

 **rizxfitra : kalo di jelasin lama reader-san, inti karena pasti karena hiraishin , gomen kalo tidak di jelasin :(**

 **: Yosh pasti**

 **uzuuchi007 : Thanks :D**

 **Esya. : Kalo begitu jelek lah panggilan naruto G. jadi ruto, apa tidak ada saran lain senpai ?**

 **Dsevenfold : hehehe pasti di lanjut kok**

 **Yogi.35912 : Oh itu karena ngetiknya di MW jadi begitu sekali lagi Gomen**

 **The KidSNo OppAi : saya usahakan :D**

 **Lefenderh : Ya naruto G kena tikung aja :D Iblis ya jelas banyak dosanya :v**

 **Toni Nak Nexad881 : Ok**

 **Author Kentang : Gomen *membungkuk 90 derajat**

 **Namikaze Nogami : Thanks :D, untuk Naruto U. mungkin harem :)**

 **.5 : Ok**

 **EnterSandman06 : Thanks senpai :D, dan saya minta maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kopas dari fanfic Senpai , Gomen *membungkuk 90 derajat**

 **Namikaze Atarashi : ya saya kan udah minta maaf sama yang bersangkutan bila ada kata-kata yang copas , gomen kalo tidak menarik :(**

 **.39 : Nanti saya pikirkan Reader-san tapi mungkin untuk lemon kurang mantap soalnya kurang pandai, maklum baru usia 17 tahun :v**

 **NeroUzumaki : Thanks, saya usahakan :D**

 **Guest : biar lah saya lebih busuk dari sampah :) tapi saya tetap akan melanjutkan fanfic ini walaupun saya harus di bilang sampah :)**

 **uzumaki megami : Ok**

 **o000o**

 **Title : Naruto Shinobi & Naruto DxD**

 **Diclaimer : Naruto ( Masashi Kishimoto) , Highschool DxD ( Ichiei Ishibumi)**

 **Summary :  
"** _ **Naruto Gremory dulunya adalah iblis ceria dan selalu tersenyum tapi semenjak di khianati oleh kakak dan kekasihnya membuat dia pergi dari Underworld .**_

 _ **Uzumaki naruto adalah shinobi yang terakhir setelah pertempurannya melawan sasuke. Lalu, sasuke menggunakan jutsu terlarang membuat shinobi-shinobi yang masih terkena mugen tsukiomi tewas seketika. Naruto ingin menenangkan diri tapi kesalahannya menggunakan hiraishin membuat dia terdampar di dimensi lain**_ **"**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural**

 **Pair : U. Naruto x?, Naruto G. x?**

 **Warning : Abal , Gaje , Berantakan , Typo ,Etc**

 **A/N :**

Cerita ini Terinspirasi dari :

Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle, and Betrayal by Yamigakure no Ryuukage

The Power Of Hero by Andre DragneeL Lucifer (saya sendiri hehehhe :v *plak)

Naruto DxD : The Other Side by Axis Artelion

The Shattered Heart by EnterSandman06  
 **  
o0000o**

 **Chapter 2 : Naruto U. vs Naruto G.  
**

Terlihat beberapa iblis dan satu manusia sedang berkumpul

"Kenapa aku bawah barang sebanyak ini sih " ucap Issei

"Itu biar supaya fisik mu kuat issei~kun " balas Akeno

"Semangat ya issei-senpai " ucap Koneko yang membawah beban lebih besar dari pada Issei

"Cemana bila kita tanding Nii-chan ?" ucap Naruto G.

"Ayo siapa takut otouto" balas Naru

"Siapa yang bisa bawah itu batu sampai vila dia pemenangnya" ucap Naruto G.

"Yosh" Balas Naru

Naru dan Naruto G. mulai membawa batu yang berukuran besar malahan sangat besar tapi Naru menggunakan Mode Sagenya dan Naruto G. tidak menyadarinya

"Minggir Minna" Teriak Naru

Wushh…..

"Apaan itu membawa batu besar sekali " batin issei

"Ternyata Naru-kun sangat kuat " batin rias

"Ara~ara Naru-kun kuat ya " batin Akeno

"Naru-senpai keren" ucap Koneko

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU NII-CHAN" Teriak Naruto G.

Wush….

~Skip time

" .hah lelahnya " ucap Issei

"Yuhu aku menang Otouto"Teriak Naru kegirangan

"Kenapa aku kalah ya?" gumam Naruto G. sambil menulis di tanah menggunakan jarinya

Semua orang yang berada di situ Swetdrop ria

"Hey hey jangan sedih dong, sebaiknya kita masuk untuk persiapan latihan" ajak Naru

"Ya Nii-chan, Minna segera taruh barang-barang kalian di kamar masing-masing dan setelah itu datang ke meja makan" ucap Naruto G. dan semua mengangguk

"Sebaiknya aku masak apa ya ? Nasi goreng boleh juga lah" ucap Naruto G.

Terlihat semua telah berkumpul di meja makan

"Sebaiknya sebelum latihan kita isi dulu perut " ucap Naruto G. sambil meletakkan nasi goreng di meja makan

Setelah mereka makan"Wah nasi gorengnya enak senpai" ucap Issei

"Betul itu issei" ucap Naruto G. juga

"Ah kalian bisa saja" ucap Naru menggaruk tengkuknya gugup

"5 menit lagi kita bekumpul di lapangan " ucap Naru sambil pergi dengan shunshinnya

- **Di lapangan**

Saat ini kelompok Naru sedang berkumpul di lapangan

"Issei sebaiknya kau lakukan Push up 100x dan sit up 100x " ucap Naru

Glekk...

"Ha'i senpai" ucap Issei segera melakukan apa yang di suruh Naru

"Dan untuk kalian semua lari lapangan sebanyak yang kalian mampu" ucap Naru

"Otouto kau awasi mereka , aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Naru langsung duduk di bawah pohon dengan tangan di satukan

"Ha'i Nii-chan" ucap Naruto G.

 **MINCSCAPE Naruto U. ON**

"Bagaimana kabarmu kurama?" tanya Naru

" **Aku baik-baik saja gaki** " ucap kurama

"Oh ya kurama apakah aku masih bisa menggunakan mode rikkudo sannin?"tanya Naru

" **Setahu ku masih bisa gaki** " ucap kurama

"Oh baiklah kurama , aku balik dulu" ucap Naru

 ****

 **MINSCAPE OFF**

Saat Naru mulai membuka matanya tapi...

"Ehhhh" gubrak... Naru pun terjungkal kebelakang karena wajah Rias beberapa centi aja dari wajahnya

"A-ada apa Rias-chan?"tanya Naru

"Tadi ku pikir Naru-kun tidur?"Tanya Rias balik

"A-ah tadi aku cuma meditasi aja kok, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan latihannya" ucap Naru

Beberapa saat…

"Baiklah saatnya untuk menguji kemampuan kalian" ucap Naru

"Rias-chan dan Peeragenya harus bisa mengalahkan aku" sambung Naru

Glek….

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan Nii-chan?"Tanya Naruto G.

"Tenang saja aku tidak bakal memakai kekuatan penuh" jawab Naru

"Jangan tahan kekuatan kalian, keluarkan semua" ucap Naru

Rias dan peeragenya mengangguk dan memasang kuda-kuda

"Ara~ara baiklah Naru-kun ufufufu" ucap Akeno

Akeno pun menyerang Naru dengan listriknya melihat itu Naru pun menghindar tapi listrik itu tetap mengejarnya

'Benar-benar mengerikan'batin Naru melihat Akeno

"Jangan lengah senpai" ucap Koneko yang sudah melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Naru

duaghhh…bushhh

Tiba-tiba Naru berubah jadi batang pohon

"Bagaimana bisa padahal tadi aku mengenainya dengan telak" ucap Koneko

"Bagus Neko-chan" ucap Naru yang bersandar di pohon

'Sejak kapan' batin mereka semua

Naru pun berdiri menggenggam 10 kunai cabang tiganya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan tersisa satu di tangannya

"Maju lah kiba katanya kau mempunyai kecepatan di atas rata-rata" ucap Naru agar bisa memancing kiba

"Berhati-hati lah Naru-senpai" ucap kiba langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh

 **Slow Motion**

Kiba pun mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah leher Naru tetapi Naru tidak tinggal diam, dia pun langsung melempar kunai cabang tiganya ke atas  
tinggal beberapa centi lagi pedang kiba menyentuh leher Naru

" **[Hiraishin]** " ucap Naru

Sring!Tap

Naru pun menghilang dan mendarat di sebuah pohon

Sring!

Naru menghilang lagi tapi kali ini dia berada di atas badan belakang kiba sambil menggenggam kunai cabang tiganya

'Sial' batin kiba

Duaghhh..

Naru pun memukul belakang leher kiba membuat kiba pingsan seketika

'Cepat sekali' batin semua orang

 **[Boost]  
[Boost]**

 **[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Dragon Shot]**

melihat serangan itu Naru Cuma tersenyum saja

Duarrrr….

Terlihat Naru yang sudah jatuh di tanah

"Berhasilkah?" ucap Issei

"wah Issei-san hebat" komen Asia

Srekkk…grepp

"HUAHHHHH" Teriak Issei yang tiba masuk ke dalam tanah yang menyisaka kepalanya doing

"Hahahaha Issei-Issei jangan pernah lengah" ucap Naru yang langsung memukul tengkuk seketika itu Issei langsung tidak sadarkan diri

Sring!

Naru menghilang dan muncul di depan Akeno dan memukul tengkuknya membuat Akeno tidak sadarkan diri

"Akeno-senpai/issei" ucap Koneko dan Rias

"Jangan lengah Koneko-chan" ucap Naru

Naru pun memukul tengkuk Koneko juga membuat dia ikutan pingsan

"Koneko" ucap Rias

Naru pun melempar kunai cabang tiganya ke arah Rias , melihat itu Rias pun menghindar tapi kunai itu melesat ke arah Asia

Sring…

"Hai Asia-san" ucap Naru langsung memukul tengkuk Asia membuat Asia tidur (pingsan Thor*plak)

"Asia" gumam Rias

"Selamat tidur Rias-chan" ucap Naru yang memukul tengkuk Rias

"Hah…Otouto bantu aku bawah mereka" ucap Naru

"Ya baiklah Aniki" ucap Naruto G.

 **Skip sampai kekalahan kelompok Rias**

'padahal aku belum menyatakan cinta kepada Naru-kun' batin Rias

"Rias-sama acara sudah mau di mulai" ucap Grayfia

"Baiklah" ucap Rias menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya

"Baiklah semua perkenalkan calon istri saya Rias Grenory" ucap Riser

dari lingkaran sihir terlihat Rias keluar dengan gaun yang sangat indah

"Kita mulai ac" ucapan Riser terpotong oleh suara ledakan

Dummmm

"Ah merepotkan " ucap seseorang yang berada di depan pintu yang sudah hancur

"Nii-chan/Naruto-kun/Naruto/Anakku" ucap Rias , Grayfia,Sirzech, Lucius dan Venelana

"Riser sebagai kakaknya Rias aku ingin kau menerima tantangan ku" ucap Naruto G.

"Apa tantangannya" ucap Riser sombong

"Aku ingin kau melawan aniki ku" ucap Naruto G.

"Maksudnya, Lucifer-sama?" Tanya Riser

"Dia **bukan Anikiku** " ucap Naruto G. dingin

Naruto G. langsung melemparkan kunai di depannya

Sring!

Muncul kilatan kuning di dekat kunai itu menampilkan Naru dengan menggunakan Baju kemeja di padukan dengan kaos Merah dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu merah putih(Bagi yang main dragon nest pasti tau Costume ini*Red Tie*) membuat dirinya terlihat tampan

"Ini lah Anikiku yang ku maksud" ucap Naruto G.

'Wajahnya Mirip sekali dengan Naruto-kun' batin Lucius dan venelana

'Anikinya Naruto-kun tampan" batin Serafall

"Jadi siapa yang harus ku lawan Otouto?" Tanya Naru

"Sebaiknya perkenalkan dulu nama mu Nii-chan" ucap Naruto G.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto dan panggil Naru karena aku tidak suka formalitas" ucap Naru

"Issei cemana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naru

"Ha'I aku baik-baik saja senpai tap" Selanjutnya biar aku yang urus" potong Naru sambil tersenyum

 **-Flashback ON**

 _"Issei sepertinya kita harus menemui sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu" Ucap Naru_

 _"Cemana caranya senpai?"Tanya Issei_

 _"Kita melakukan ini" jawab Naru sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang tergenggam ke arah Issei, melihat itu pun Issei membalasnya_

 _MINSCAPE ON_

 _"Wah kita dimana senpai?" Tanya Issei  
_  
 _"Kita ada di alam bawah sadarmu" jawab Naru_

 _"Wah itu apa senpai?" Tanya Issei_

 _"Itu lah naga yang berada dalam tubuhmu" jawab Naru"Cepat kau bangunkan dia tapi nanti ingat? Kau bukan menginginkan kekuatannya tapi kau ingin menjadi temannya, mengerti?"_

 _"Ha'I senpai" balas Issei mendekat ke arah naga itu_

 _"Grrrr…mau apa kau bocah?" ucap naga itu a.k.a Draig_

 _"A-aku cuma i-ingin berteman denganmu" ucap Issei ketakutan_

 _"Bisa aku pegang janjimu itu?" Tanya Ddraig_

 _"Y-ya" balas Issei_

 _"Ya itu benar Ddraig" ucap Naru_

 _"mengapa kau bisa berada di dalam sini?" ucap Ddraig_

 _"Grr….kau terlalu banyak bicara kadal" ucap Kurama_

 _"Kau lagi siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa berada dalam alam bawah sadar partner ku?"Tanya Ddraig_

 _"Baru di bilangin udah nanya-nanya lagi, perkenalkan aku kurama_ _ **Kyuubi No Yoko**_ _" jawab Kurama menyeringai " Dan bocah ini partner ku"_

 _"Perkenalkan aku Welsh Dragon Dd" aku sudah tau kadal" potong Kurama_

 _"Grr….Jangan potong pembicaraan orang" ucap Ddraig marah_

 _"Terus kau mau apa? Mau aku jadikan kadal goreng kau" ucap kurama_

 _"Grrr…Beraninya kau" ucap Ddraig_

 _"Oy..berhenti, Kurama kita disini untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Issei " ucap Naru_

 _"Ya terserah gaki" balas Kurama_

 _"Hah…bisa kau berikan Issei kekuatan Ddraig agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam mode_ _ **Blance Breaker"**_ _ucap Naru_

 _"Baiklah karena dia partner yang berbeda aku akan memberikannya" ucap Ddraig_

 _"Baiklah kami akan kembali " ucap Naru_

 _"eto..cemana kembalinya?" Tanya Issei_

 _"Konstrasi lah Ero-gaki" jawab Naru_

 _MINSCAPE OFF_

 _"Sekarang coba_ _ **Blance Breaker**_ _" ucap Naru_

 _ **[Blance Breaker : Boosted Gear Scale-mail]**_

 _" sugoiii ini keren senpai" ucap Issei_

 _Prankk_

 _Armor yang di pake Issei pun hancur"Berarti kau cuma menggunakan_ _ **Blance Breaker**_ _mu selama 10 detik saja tapi kalau kau rajin melatih fisikmu pasti bisa lebih lama" ucap Naru_

 _"Hosh..Hoshh…Arigatou senpai" ucap Issei yang dibalas senyuman dari Naru_

 **-Flashback Off**

"Manusia ini lawanku? Akan ku kalahkan dalam waktu 10 detik" ucap Riser Sombong

"kita lihat saja, Grayfia pindahkan Nii-chan ku ke arena bersama Riser" ucap Naruto G.

Saat ini Naru dan Riser berada dalam sebuah arena yang luas

"Apa kau yakin sendiri saja?" Tanya Naru

"Ya aku tidak perlu mengikut sertakan peerage ku" ucap Riser sombong

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertahan lama" ucap Naru

"Hei jangan sombong manusia rendahan, rasakan apiku ini" ucap riser yang menembakan api ke arah Naru

duarr..duarrr

Tapi tembakan api itu tidak satu pun terkena Naru, Naru langsung melempar 10 kunai cabang tiganya ke sembarang tempat lalu Naru melempar 1 kunai biasa ke Riser

"ini saja" ucap Riser

 **[Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu]**

Tiba-tiba kunai itu menjadi banyak

Crashh…Crashhh

"Arghhhh sialan kau manusia rendahan" ucap Riser

"Apa dia tidak terluka sedikit pun" ucap Naru terkejut

"Hahaha aku ini abadi" ucap Riser

 **[Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu]**

'a-apa dia bisa mengandakan dirinya' batin sona

'Sugooii Nii-chan memang hebat' batin Naruto G.

'siapa sebenarnya orang ini' batin Sirzech

"Kalian semua serang dia " perintah Naru pada klonnya

"Baik boss" jawab mereka

Sementara Naru mempersiapkan seranganan terkuatnya

"Cihh..mau main kroyokan ya" ucap Riser

"Tapi rasakan ini dulu " ucap Riser yang mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya

Bushh..bush…bush

Klon Naru hampir semua hilang terkena api Riser

 **[Hiraishin]  
**  
Sring!

"Rasakan ini **[Futon : Rasenshuriken]** " ucap Naru yang mengarakan jurusnya ke arah Riser

Sreett….duarrrrr

Terjadi ledakan yang besar dan terdapat pusaran putih yang di dalamnya Riser.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Naru yang mau pergi

"Arghhhh manusia sialan " ucap Riser

"Hebat, biasanya orang yang terkena jurus itu biasanya mati" ucap Naru 'Ternyata Regenerasinya mulai lambat' batin Naru

"Dasar manusia rendahan , kali ini kau akan mati" ucap Riser yang mulai membakar tubuhnya dengan api

Melihat itu Naru mulai menyiapkan Kunai cabang tiganya

"hyahhh" mereka pun mulai sama-sama maju, Naru melempar kunai cabang tiganya ke arah Riser tapi Riser hanya memiringkan kepalanya

'Sesuai rencana' batin Naru tersenyum

'Kenapa Naru-kun mala mendekatinya' batin Rias

'Menarik' batin Naruto G.

Riser makin menyeringai karena sedikit lagi pukulannya akan sampai ke wajah Naru

5cm…

4cm…

 **[Hiraishin]**

Sring!

Seringaian Riser terganti oleh waja terkejut

 **[Holy Rasengan]**

Duarr…..

Terjadi ledakan akibat jutsu Naru terkena badan belakang Riser.

"Ughhhh" lenguh Riser

"Waktunya untuk mengakhiri ini" ucap Naru sambil membawa **Rasengan** di tangannya

Swushh….

"Kumohon jangan sakiti Nii-chan ku" ucap Ravel yang tiba-tiba datang di depan Naru sambil melindungi kakaknya

"Lihat Riser , lihat masih ada adikmu yang menghawatirkan mu. Aturan kau sadar bahwa kau masih memiliki keluarga yang sayang padamu. Aku ingin kau merubah sifat aroganmu itu" ucap Naru

Mendengar itu Riser menunduk"Arigatou" gumam Riser pelan tapi Naru masih bisa mendengarnya

"Butuh bantuan teman?" ucap Naru tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Riser

Mendengar itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naru tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ya" ucap Riser memegang tangan Naru

Naru pun merangkul Riser dan mulai berjalan ke luar arena bersama Ravel

"Tunggu Nii-chan" ucap Naruto G.

Mendengar itu Naru pun melihat ke sumber suara

"Ada apa Otouto?"Tanya Naru

"Aku ingin melawanmu Nii-chan" jawab Naruto G.

Semua orang yang berada di situ terkejut bukan main

"Apa kau yakin otouto?" Tanya Naru lagi

"Ya aku yakin Nii-chan" balas Naruto G.

"Hah…Ravel bawah Riser keluar arena" ucap Naru sambil tersenyum membuat Ravel memerah

"H-ha'i senpai" ucap Ravel

"Pasti kau menang teman" ucap Riser sambil tersenyum

Naru yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum

Setelah Ravel dan Riser keluar arena"Jangan tahan kekuatanmu Nii-chan kalau tidak mau terbunuh" ucap Naruto G.

'Sebetulnya kau mudah saja mengalahkannya kalau pakai genjutsu' batin Naru

"Ya terserah tapi kau juga jangan ragu untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanmu " ucap Naru

Naruto mulai menaikan level kekuatannya.

 **[Power Of Destruction : True Form]**

Semua yang berada di situ terkejut melihat Naruto G.bisa mengeluarkan **True Form** nya

'suggoiii Nii-sama' batin Rias

"Wow ternyata kau sudah serius ya" ucap Naru

Sring!

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto G. di depan Naru sambil melayangkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Naru

Bushh…plok

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naru menghilang menjadi balok kayu

"Lari kemana kau Nii-chan" ucap Naruto G.

"Aku disini otouto" ucap Naru

'sejak kapan' batin semua orang

" **Senjutsu** " ucap Koneko tanpa sadar

"Maksud mu apa Koneko?" Tanya Rias

"Naru-senpai menggunakan **Senjutsu** " jawab Koneko

Semua yang mendangar penjelasan Koneko terkejut termasuk Sona

-Kembali ke Arena

Terlihat mata Naru berubah tandanya dia sudah menggunakan **Mode Sannin** nya

Swush…

Naru pun muncul di samping Naruto G. sambil melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto G. melihat itu Naruto G. memiringkan kepalanya

Duaghhh..dummm

Naruto G. terlempar sampai menabrak pembatas arena

"Ughhh sakit kali padahal sudah di lapisi **Power Of Destruction** dan sudah menghindar tapi kenapa masih kena?" Tanya Naruto G.

"Karena itu kelebihan dari **Senjutsu** " jawab Naru

" **Senjutsu** ? bagaimana Nii-chan bisa menggunakannya? Setahu ku yang bisa menggunakan itu bangsa yokai?"Tanya Naruto G.

"Aku belajar di Dimensi ku dan aku belajar bukan dari yokai tapi dari seekor katak" Jawab Naru

"Pantas mata Nii-chan mirip katak" ucap Naruto G.

 **[Power Of Destruction : Great Ball]**

Naruto G. menciptakan Bola yang sangat besar dan melemparnya ke arah Naru

Duarrr….

'Untung masih bisa menghindar' batin Naru

 **[Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu]**

'sial, Onii-chan mengandakan dirinya lagi' ucap Naruto G.

 **[Power Of Destruction : Shockwave]**

Hampir separuh klon Naru menghilang terkena serangan itu.

"Jangan gegabah Otouto" ucap Naru

'Gawat' Batin Naruto G.

Duaghhh…duarrr….dummm

Pukulan Naru mengenai pipi Naruto G. membuat dia terlempar sampai menabrak dinding arena hingga retak(Bayangin waktu Naruto mukul si toneri)

"Ughh…" lenguh Naruto G.

"ONII-SAMAA" Teriak Rias

"cihh..Kuso" ucap Naruto G.

'Keliatannya dia masih punya dendam, tapi itu akan jadi semangat dia untuk melindungi orang-orang yang di sayanginya, baiklah aku akan melihat masa lalunya menggunakan Rinnengan ku' batin Naru (Nanti di jelasin cemana Naru dapat Rinnengan)

Tiba-tiba mata Naru berubah menjadi pola riak air

 **[Illusion]**

'Jadi ternyata karena di hianati oleh orang itu yang padahal adalah kakaknya sendiri' batin Naru sendu

"Hey Otouto, kau masih kuat kah? Kalo segini saja kau bakalan kala sama Si **Brengsek** itu?" ucap Naru mencoba mempengaruhi Naruto G.

"DIAM"Bentak Naruto G. marah

"Kau tau? Kakakmu itu sangat menikmati tubuh dari pacar mu itu? Yang lebih parahnya lagi pacarmu itu juga menikmatinya" ucap Naru menyeringai

" **DIAM KAU!"** ucap Naruto G. marah,

"Desahan yang indah ya Otouto" ucap Naru

" **KU BILANG DIAM KAU"** ucap Naruto G. dingin

Tiba-tiba tekanan kekutan Naruto G. meningkat" **Berani kau"** ucap Naruto G.

 **[Final Form]**

"Tidak mungkin Naruto-kun bisa mencapai level segitu kuatnya" ucap Lucius terkejut

"Memang apa yang terjadi Otou-sama?"Tanya Sirzech

"Dia telah melebihi mu Sirzech! Dia sudah mencapai level **Final Form** " jawab Lucius

"B-b-bagimana bisa" Tanya Sirzech

"Sepertinya Naru-kun sengaja memancing emosi dari Naruto-kun agar dia bisa membangkitkan kekuatannya" Balas Lucius

Semua penonton terkejut mendengar ucapan Lucius termasuk dari klan bael.

-Kembali ke arena

"Aku sengaja bilang seperti biar kau keluarkan kekuatanmu karena kekuatanmu itu akan berguna untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi" ucap Naru sambil tersenyum

"Benarkah Nii-chan" Tanya Naruto G. dengan emosi yang sudah mulai reda

"Apakah kau merasakan kekuatanmu Otouto?" Tanya balik Naru

"Ya aku merasakan nya Nii-chan" ucap Naruto G.

"Sekarang serang lah aku dengan kekuatan baru mu itu" perintah Naru

"Ha'I" balas Naruto G.

Swush…

Naruto G. melesat ke arah Naru dengan kecepatan di atas normal.

"hyahh"

Dummmm

Dua tinjuan beradu terjadi ledakan yang besar.

Swushhh…

Keluar tekanan kekuatan besar"Kau memaksa ku untuk menggunakan **Mode Bijuu** ini Otouto" ucap Naru

'Aura Nii-chan sangat kuat' batin Naruto G.

'Tekanan ini sangat kuat' Batin Sirzech

'Walaupun aku sudah masuk ke **Mode Final Form** belum tentu aku bisa mengalahkannya' Batin Naruto G.

"Nii-chan sangat hebat" ucap Naruto G. sedangkan Naru hanya tersenyum

 **[Power Of Destruction : Crimson Fury]**

Terdapat burung-burung kecil berwarna merah ke arah Naru.

Duarrr…duarrr..duar

Terjadi ledakan beruntun yang terjadi di tempat Naru berada.

"Itu percuma Otouto" ucap Naru  
"Cih kali ini pasti kau akan kalah Nii-chan" ucap Naruto G. menyeringai

 **[Power Of Destruction : Prison]**

Tercipta lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Naru dan membentuk sebuah piramida

 **[Power Of Destruction : Super Bow]**

Naruto G. mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Naru yang terperangkap di piramida , waktu Naruto G. mengarahkan mau melepaskan anak panahnya  
Piramidanya Hancur terkena **Rasengan** dan Naruto G. yang melihat itu segera melepas anak panahnya

Swush!  
Grep!

"Akan aku akhiri ini Otouto" ucap Naru

Prank!

Anak panah Naruto G. hancur berkeping-keping

Tiba-tiba di sekeling Naru tebentuk wajah Kurama" Dengan ini akan Berakhir Otouto" ucap Naru dengan mulut Kurama yang terbuka mulai membentuk pertikel-pertikel yang menyatu menjadi sebuah bola hitam

 **[Bijuu Dama]**

Swush!

Naru pun menembakan **Bijuu Dama** ke arah Naruto G.

"Oh shit" ucap Naruto G.

 **[Power Of Destruction : Shield]**

Naruto G. yang tidak mau mati muda segera menggunakan **Power Of Destruction** nya membentuk perisai

Duarrrr!

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar dan terlihat asap memenuhi arena

Ketika asap menipis menampakan Naruto G. yang sudah telanjang Dada"Nii-chan mau membunuh aku ya" Sindir Naruto G. ketus

"Ahaha maafkan Nii-chan mu ini Otouto" ucap Naru sambil tersenyum tanpa bersalah

"Lihat Nii-chan baju ku sampai hangus terkena serangan Nii-chan" ucap Naruto G. kesal

"Baiklah biar Nii-chan menggantinya" ucap Naru yang mengambil gulungannya dan membukanya lalu mengoleskan darah ke arah gulungannya

" **Kai** " ucap Naru

Bofft!

"Ini tangkap" ucap Naru sambil melemparkan jaket orangenya (Jaket biasa Naruto)

"Wah arigatou Nii-chan" ucap Naruto G.

Selesai Naruto G. memakai jaketnya, mereka langsung keluar dari arena. Setibanya mereka di depan kediaman Gremory, Rias langsung memeluk Naru.

"Arigatou Naru-kun" ucap Rias

"Ya sama-sama Rias-chan" balas Naru

"Ehmz" dehem Naruto G. mendengar itu mereka langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"Ano senpai kenapa senpai bisa menggunakan **Senjutsu**?" Tanya Koneko

"Besok aku jelaskan ya Neko-chan" jawab Naru sambil mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepala membuat Koneko ke enakan

"Oh ya Nii-chan sebaiknya segera kembali, aku ingin melepas rindu dengan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama" ucap Naru

"Ya Naru-kun sebaiknya kembali lah bersama Rias-chan kami sudah menyediakan kendaraan buat kalian" ucap Venelana

"Arigatou ano." Ucap Naru

"Venelana panggil aja sama kaya Naruto-kun panggil kami" ucap Venelana

"Arigatou Okaa-sama tapi aku sudah punya kendaraan buat pulang" balas Naru

 **[Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Suzaku]**

Pofft!

'Naniiii Phonix' batin semua orang yang berada di situ termasuk klan Phenex

"Ada apa gaki?" Tanya Suzaku

"Cuma mau terbang aja Suzaku" jawab Naru

"Oh yaudah cepat naik" perintah Suzaku

"Ayo Rias-chan kita naik" ajak Naru

Rias pun naik di atas Suzaku dan di belakangnya ada Naru yang memeluknya dari belakang

"Jaa nee Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama" ucap Naru

"Jaa nee Naru-kun " balas Venelana

"Ayo kita masuk Naruto-kun" ajak Venelana

"Ha'i Okaa-sama" ucap Naruto G.

"Ne Naru-kun apakah kau mencintaiku?"Tanya Rias

"Ya aku mencintaimu Rias-chan dan aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu" ucap Naru

Cup~

Naru terkejut karena tiba-tiba Rias menciumnya dan terakhirnya Naru pun membalas ciuman Rias, tidak ada nafsu di sela ciuman mereka

"A-apa y-yang k-k-au lakukan Rias-chan" ucap Naru gugup

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasih ku Naru-kun" ucap Rias yang mukanya sudah memerah

Naru yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

Pindah scane, saat ini Naruto G. sedang makan bersama keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Lucius

"Ya aku baik-baik saja Otou-sama" jawab Naruto G.

"Bagaimana Naru-kun wajahnya bisa mirip dengan Naruto-kun?"Tanya Venelana

"Tidak tau Okaa-sama, yang pasti dia bukan dari dimensi ini" jawab Naruto G.

"Maksud Naruto-kun kalo Naru-kun itu dari dimensi lain gitu" ucap Lucius

"Ya begitulah kira-kira Okaa-sama" ucap Naruto G.

"Tadaima" ucap Sirzech

"Okeri" jawab Lucius dan Venelana

"Yee Obaa-sama" ucap anak kecil berusia 10 tahun a.k.a Millicas

"Oh ternyata cucu Obaa-sama sudah pulang" ucap Venelana

"Paman ini siapa Okaa-chan" Tanya Millicas

Deg!

Grayfia terdiam melihat Naruto G. lagi makan dengan pelan sambil kepalanya menunduk

"Itu ada Naruto Gremory , paman mu Millicas-kun" jawab Venelana

"Wah paman tidak pernah keliatan sama Millicas" ucap Millicas

"Itu karena paman lagi di dunia manusia Millicas" ucap Naruto G. sambil tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Millicas

"Paman aku ke kamar dulu ya" Millicas langsung menuju kamarnya

"Okaa-sama aku mau ke kamar juga" ucap Naruto G.

Setelah Naruto G. ke kamar" Lihat Sirzech? Dia aja bisa menyelamatkan Rias dari pertunangan itu sedangkan kau sebagai kakak tertuanya bisa apa?" setelah pernyataan itu Lucius langsung pergi bersama istrinya

Beberapa saat Lucius pergi, Naruto G. melewati mereka saja tanpa memperdulikannya

"Otouto tunggu" Naruto G. pun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap ke arah kakaknya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto G. dingin

"Aku ingin minta maaf" ucap Sirzech

"Minta maaf? Sampai dunia ini berakhir aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian berdua" ucap Naruto G. dingin

Seketika mulut Sirzech bungkam tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"Kau pikir dengan kau minta maaf akan mengembalikan semuanya brengsek? Apakah dengan kau minta maaf Grayfia akan kembali lagi dengan ku? Jangan bodoh lah Sirzech" ucap Naruto G.

Setelah itu Naruto G. langsung pergi dari situ.

"Hiks..Hikss..Gomen Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia terisak

"Sudah lah Grayfia" ucap Sirzech menenangkan Gryafia

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri" ucap Grayfia pergi juga

Sekarang Naruto G. sedang berada di pohon tempat saksi dia menyatakan cinta dengan Grayfia

"Umm Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia

"Oh ada apa Grayfia? Tidak baik berdiri di situ lo, sini duduk" ucap Naruto G.

"Apa kah Naruto-kun masih mengingatnya" Tanya Grayfia

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya Grayfia" ucap Naruto G. tanpa menoleh ke arah Grayfia

"Ano Naruto-kun, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"Tanya Grayfia antusias

"Ya aku masih mencintaimu Grayfia" jawab Naruto G. menoleh

"Tapi aku sadar kau bukan milikku lagi" lanjut Naruto G.

"Hiks..semua ini g-gara-gara a-a-aku Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia terisak

"Jangan menangis Grayfia" ucap Naruto G. lalu mengelus rambut Grayfia membuat Grayfia melihat ke arah yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia tersenyum

"Oh ya ini baca ya buku tentang kita semua ya, aku mau masuk dulu" ucap Naruto G. langsung masuk ke dalam Mansionnya

Setelah baca buku yang di beri Naruto G. , Grayfia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Gomennesai Naruto-kun…Hikss...hiks.." Aishiteru Naruto-kun" gumam Grayfia

-Scane Naru dan Rias

"Ne Rias-chan kau mau aku antar ke klu.."

"Aku ingin ke bersama Naru-kun" potong Rias

"Ya udah sini peluk aku Hime" ucap Naru

"Ha'i Naru-kun" ucap Rias sambil memerah

 **[Hiraishin]**

"Kita sudah sampai hime" ucap Naru

Rias langsung melepas semua pakaiannya " a-apa ya-yang kau lakukan Hime" ucap Naru tergagap sambil mukanya sudah memerah

"Apa kau mau 'itu' Naru-kun" ucap Rias sensual

"Hah aku lelah lah hime gara-gara menghadapi kakakmu itu" ucap Naru

"Ya tapi kapan-kapan mau kan" ucap Rias

"Ya Hime…Sebaiknya kita tidur" Ajak Naru

"Oyasuminasai Hime"

"Oyasuminasai Naru-kun"

 **TBC  
**

**Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Umur : -**

 **Power: Senjutsu,Mode Bijuu,Rikudo Mode,Rinnengan ( disini saya bikin Rinnenganya bisa membaca masa lalu orang dan bisa amaterasu),Sage Rinnegan,Etc**

 **Sacred Gear : Tensa Zangetsu**

 **Blance Breaker : Tensa Zangetsu (mirip Ichigo waktu melawan Aizen)**

 **Juggernaut Drive : Final Getsuga Tenshou (sama kaya di cannon Bleach)**

 **Penampilan : Sama seperti di cannon**

 **Nama : Naruto Gremory**

 **Umur : -**

 **Power : Manipulasi Power Of Destruction,True Form,Final Form,Perfect Form.**

 **Sacred Gear : -**

 **Penampilan : sama seperti di cannon cuman tidak punya garis-garis di pipinya, rambutnya seperti minato.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini.  
Maaf kalo lama updatenya karena masih memikirkan ide untuk Fic " The Power Of Hero" . Untuk Chapter 2 ini bila ada yang kurang saya mohon maaf**

 **Review Minna-san**

 **Andre DragneeL Lucifer Out**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat yang udah review's dan mungkin kalo alurnya kecepatan saya minta maaf karena kelanjutannya adik saya yang nulis, sekali lagi Gomennasai :) Enjoy Reading..

 **Balas Review dulu ya :**

 **thiyahrama : Hehehe tapi tetap Review ya biar semangat ane ngerjainnya :v**

 **Ero Azazel : Yo Reader-sama :v**

 **Dsevenfold : Hehehehe * tawa canggung**

 **uzumakikynurroni : ya saya akan perlambat, dan mengenai dialog saya tidak tahu kalo adik saya mengetik kata "cemana"**

 **ZOWELL : Ya tidak apa-apa saya terima :)**

 **Maulana59 : Gomennasai :(**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki : Akan saya usahakan Reader-san**

 **Akira no Rinnengan . Rev : Terima kasih atas sarannya Author-san tapi tapi SG ini sama dengan kaya milik Ichigo jadi tidak memerlukan sihir :)**

 **putra uzumaki : Yosh arigatou :D**

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer : Arigatou :D**

 **Uzunami hole : Wah masak Naruto G. dapat bekas si? Terus Millicas mau di kemana kan?**

 **Toni Nak Nexad881 : Ya sudah tanggung mau gimana lagi ?  
1) Harem  
2) Rahasia :v**

 **YukiblueShappire : Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Musuhnya aja nanti Trixea (maybe)**

 **The KidSNo OppAi : Tidak!**

 **Uzunamichisen Ootsuki : Arigatou :)**

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara : Ok :)**

 **Namikaze Nogami : Tergantung alurnya Reader-san**

 **raitogecko : Ya issei sama Saji manggilnya seperti biasa Naruto senpai dan Naru senpai  
kalo munculin Flashbacknya terlalu lama untuk tamatnya ne Fanfic, Biar ane selesai Fict satu lagi "The Power Of Hero"**

 **reyvanrifqi : Ok coy**

 **yume : Gomen :(**

 **asd : OK**

 **XXX GHOST XXX : Ok reader-san akan saya perbaiki**

 **hn : Ok akan di perbaiki lagi**

 **Guest : Gomen :(**

 **Lucifer : Tunggu fict ane tamat baru bikin lagi, takut bikin kecewa pembaca**

 **o000o**

 **Title : Naruto Shinobi & Naruto DxD**

 **Diclaimer : Naruto ( Masashi Kishimoto) , Highschool DxD ( Ichiei Ishibumi)**

 **Summary :  
"** _ **Naruto Gremory dulunya adalah iblis ceria dan selalu tersenyum tapi semenjak di khianati oleh kakak dan kekasihnya membuat dia pergi dari Underworld .**_

 _ **Uzumaki naruto adalah shinobi yang terakhir setelah pertempurannya melawan sasuke. Lalu, sasuke menggunakan jutsu terlarang membuat shinobi-shinobi yang masih terkena mugen tsukiomi tewas seketika. Naruto ingin menenangkan diri tapi kesalahannya menggunakan hiraishin membuat dia terdampar di dimensi lain**_ **"**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural**

 **Pair : U. Naruto x?, Naruto G. x?**

 **Warning : Abal , Gaje , Berantakan , Typo ,Etc**

 **A/N :**

Cerita ini Terinspirasi dari :

Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle, and Betrayal by Yamigakure no Ryuukage

The Power Of Hero by Andre DragneeL Lucifer (saya sendiri hehehhe :v *plak)

Naruto DxD : The Other Side by Axis Artelion

The Shattered Heart by EnterSandman06  
 **  
o0000o**

 **Chapter 3**

Di pagi yang cerah terdapat seonggok manusia dan iblis sedang menikmati alam mimpi mereka

Kring!

"engghh" lenguh seseorang gadis berambut merah a.k.a Rias, Rias langsung mematikan wekernya"Sudah pagi ternyata" Rias berusaha bangun dari tempat tapi terasa ada yang menahannya, melihat itu Rias tersenyum

"Naru-kun bangun" Rias mengoyang-goyangkan badan Naru

"Ohayou Rias-chan" ucap Naru memberikan ciuman selamat pagi membuat Rias merona

"O-Ohayou Naru-kun" Balas Rias masih merona

"Sebaiknya kita mandi Rias-chan" ajak Naru menggoda Rias

"T-tapi N-Naru-kun mandi diluan saja" Tolak Rias

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Rias-Hime" Ucap Naru menyeringai

"Kyaaaa" teriak Rias karena Naru mengendongnya ala bridal style

(Skip aja ya)

Saat ini Rias dan Naru sedang dalam perjalanan berangkat ke sekolah dan sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka pun sama-sama memasuki sekolah

"Kyaaa Naru-kun berduaan bersama Onee-sama"

"Kyaaa aku juga mau"

"Kyyaaa mereka terlihat serasi"

'Selalu saja begini'Batin Naru

"NII-Chan/Senpai" mendengar itu Naru pun melihat kebelakang

"Ohayou Nii-chan/senpai" ucap Naruto G. dan Kiba

"Ohayou Otouto,Kiba" ucap Naru

"Kyaa Kiba-kun tampan"

"Kyaaa Naruto-senpai juga tampan"

"Kyaa aku mau jadi kekasih mereka berdua"  
(Abaikan terikan gaje FG*Di kejar FG*Help)

Mereka berempat pun menuju kelas masing-masing

Tet!Tet!Tet!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi seluruh siswa Kouh Akademy berhamburan keluar

'Untung bel berbunyi, kepala ku mulai panas memikirkan Matematika ini, yang Integral,Vektor lah, ah sudah lah' Batin Naru langsung pergi ke atap

'Apakah aku bisa membuat perdamaian didunia ini ya'Batin Naru

 ****

 _ **FBO**_

 _"Aku berada dimana ini" Naru melihat sekitarnya yang berwarna putih_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto"Panggil seseorang_

 _"Kau siapa?"Tanya Naru_

 _"Aku adalah tuhan(anime) atau yang biasa disebut Kami" ucap Kami_

 _"K-Kami-sama? Apakah aku sudah mati?" Tanya Naru gugup_

 _"Kau belum mati Naru-kun, ini hanya alam bawah sadarmu" Jelas Kami_

 _"Ada apa Kami-sama menemui saya?"Tanya Naru_

 _"Kau sudah dunia ini sedang terjadi perangkan?"Tanya balik kami,Naru menggangguk_

 _"Dan aku ingin kau membuat perdamaian didunia ini"Ucap kami_

 _"Kenapa harus saya kami-sama?"_

 _"Karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya Naru-kun" ucap Kami sambil tersenyum"dan sebelum aku pergi , aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kepadamu"_

 _"Hadiah ? Hadiah apa Kami-sama?"Tanya Naru_

 _"Shinigami" panggil Kami_

 _Sring!_

 _"Ada apa Kami-sama memanggil saya" ucap shinigami sambil menunduk_

 _"Aku ingin kau memberikan pedang_ _ **[Tensa Zangetsu]**_ _kepada dia" ucap Kami_

 _"Baiklah Kami-sama ini saya serahkan kepada anda" ucap Shinigami menyerahkan sebuah pedang_

 _"Sekarang kau boleh pergi " perintah Kami_

 _"Saya undur diri dulu Kami-sama" ucap Shinigami yang langsung menghilang_

 _"Naru-kun ini adalah Sacred gear_ _ **[Tensa Zangetsu]**_ _yang mempunyai kekuatan Shinigami" Terang Kami_

 _"Sugoiii ini sangat keren" ucap Naru senang_

 _"Setelah kau kembali nanti ingatan tentang cara menggunakannya akan datang kepadamu, maaf Naru-kun sebaiknya kita harus berpisah" ucap Kami sambil tersenyum_

 _"Arigatou Kami-sama" ucap Naru yang mulai memudar  
_  
 **FBE**

'Aku pasti bisa membuat perdamaian di dunia ini' Batin Naru

'eh sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di tempat Rias-chan , aku harus segara kesana' Batin Naru yang mulai menaruh dua jari ke arah dahinya(Goku Teleportasi)

Sring!

 _Sementara di Tempat Rias_

Kiba dan Issei melawan dua utusan gereja Xenovia dan Irina

Terlihat Issei sudah jatuh telungkup dan Kiba yang sudah terdesak

"Dengan ini tenanglah kau di alam sana iblis" ucap Xenovia yang mengarahkan Excalibur ke arah kiba yang sudah menutup matanya

Sring!  
Trank!

Telihat sebuah pedang hitam menghentikan laju pedang Excalibur melihat itu Xenovia mundur

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menolong ilbis ini" Tanya Xenovia

"Karena dia adalah teman ku" Balas Naru

"Kau yang sudah berpihak kepada iblis , aku juga akan membunuhmu" Xenovia maju dan mengayun pedangnya

Trank!

Naru pun menahan ayunan pedang Xenovia, melihat itu Xenovia mulai menyerang Naru secara brutal

Trank!  
Trank!  
Trank!

Melihat ada celah Naru langsung menyerang balik Xenovia, Xenovia pun kewalahan menghadapi serangan Naru , Xenovia pun mundur tapi Naru tidak member kesempatan Xenovia untuk bernafas lega

Trank!  
Greb!

Pedang Xenovia pun lepas dari tangannya dan sekarang berada di tangan Naru.

"Kau kalah" ucap Naru

Xenovia masih shock tentang apa yang di alaminya"Ini aku kembalikan pedangmu" Naru pun mengembalikan pedang Xenovia

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Xenovia

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto panggil aja aku Naru" jawab Naru

"Akan aku ingat orang yang berhasil mengalahkan ku" ucap Xenovia "Irina ayo kita kembali dan ingat perjanjian kita Gremory"

"Haiii sampai jumpa Issei-kun" ucap Irina

"Hahh Asia cepat sembuhkan Kiba dan Issei" Ucap Rias

"Hai Bochou" ucap Asia

"Arigatou Naru-kun sudah menyelamatkan Kiba" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum manis

"Sama-sama Rias-hime, Oh ya aku mau kembali ke kelas diluan ya Hime" ucap Naru

Tet!Tet!Tet

"Akhirnya pulang juga" ucap Naru

"Naru-kun mau ikut aku ke ruang klub" ajak Rias

"Maaf Rias-chan aku lagi ada urusan " tolak Naru

"Oh yauda Naru-kun, ayo akeno" ucap Rias

"Ara~ara ufufufu" Kata-kata Khas Akeno

Setelah Rias dan Akeno pergi Naru langsung beranjak meninggalkan sekolah menuju apartemennya, tapi setelah melewati sebuah kali dirinya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang sedang memancing membuat Naru menyeringai tapi bukan karena dia mancing tapi karena aura orang tersebut

"Hey paman kenapa mancing disini? Disinikan ikannya sedikit?" Tanya Naru

"Enakan disini anak muda" jawab Azazel tanpa melihat Naru

"Tapi kok ember paman malaikat jatuh masih kosong?" Tanya Naru lagi

Azazel pun terkejut karena identitasnya sebagai malaikat jatuh di ketahui oleh orang lain

"Siapa sebenarnya kau anak muda?"Tanya Azazel yang sudah menghadap Naru

"Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja Naru" ucap Naru

"Aku Azazel gubernur malaikat jatuh, dan apakah kau mempunyai Sacred gear?"Tanya Azazel

"Ya aku mempunyainya" ucap Naru yang mengeluarkan **[Tensa Zangetsu]** nya dari dimensinya (mirip Xenovia waktu mengeluarkan durandal)"Ini adalah **[Tensa Zangetsu]** pedang Shinigami" Jelas Naru

"A-apa p-pedang Shinigami" ucap Azazel gugup mendengar shinigami

"Begitulah" ucap Naru

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang menggunakan sayap berwarna putih sama dengan warna rambutnya a.k.a vali

"Hoy Azazel sepertinya ada orang kuat disini" ucap Vali menyeringai

"Jangan bilang kau ingin bertarung dengan dia Vali" ucap Azazel

"Ya aku ingin bertarung dengan mu pirang" ucap Vali

"Ho ho ho baiklah jika itu mau mu" ucap Naru sambil mengeluarkan mata Rinnengannya

'Mata apa itu, terlihat sangat kuat' Batin Azazel

Vali pun melaju ke arah Naru sambil bersiap untuk meninju wajah Naru

" **[Shinra Tensei]** " Ucap Naru

Vali pun terlempar hingga menabrak bangunan tua yang ada di belakangnya.

"uhuk bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya" ucap Vali sambil terbatuk"Sepertinya aku harus serius"

 **[Blance Breaker : Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]  
**  
'Mirip seperti punya Issei' batin Naru

Vali pun melesat ke arah Naru dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

'Dia bodoh atau tolol' batin Naru(Sama saja itu loak Naru*Dirasengan Naru)

 **"[Shinra Tensei]"** ucap Naru

Lagi-lagi Vali terlempar hingga menabrak gedung yang sama

'Kusoo dia menggunakan itu lagi,bagaimana aku mendekatinya' Batin Vali

"Jangan lengah Vali" ucap Naru yang sudah berdiri di depan Vali

Naru menggunakan kakinya yang sudah di lapisi **Senjutsu** (Mata Naru ((+)) seperti itu lah kira-kira matanya) untuk menendang kepala Vali

Duaghhh

Vali pun terlempar ke atas , Naru pun tidak tinggal diam dia langsung menghilang dan muncul di depan Vali, Naru menggunakan Tumitnya untuk menghantam perut Vali, Tapi vali berhasil menyentuh kaki Naru menggunakan tangannya

Duaggghhh!  
Bummm!  
 **  
**Vali pun terlempar ke bawah hingga menabrak tanah dengan keras.

 **[Devide]**

 **[Devide]  
[Devide]  
**  
'Ternyata membagi energy ku ya' Batin Naru

' **Vali energy mu sudah hampir penuh'** ucap Naga yang berada dalam tubuh Vali a.k.a Albion

'Bagaimana bisa 3x Devide sudah hampir penuh?' Tanya Vali

 **'Itu karena energy senjutsu yang besar'** Jawab Albion **'Vali lihat depan mu'**

Vali pun melihat ke depan dan Vali pun terkejut dengan Naru yang meluncur ke arahnya sambil membawah bola biru besar

"Makan ini **[Odama Rasengan]** " ucap Naru

 **[Devide]  
[Devide]**

 **[Devide]**

Bola yang di bawah Naru pun semakin mengecil tapi Naru yang melihat itu mala menyeringai

 **'Vali energy mu sudah penuh'** ucap Albion

'Kusoo padahal sedikit lagi' Batin Vali

"Kau pikir ini sudah berakhir? Kau salah besar" ucap Naru yang membuat Rasengannya yang tadi kecil kembali besar seperti semula membuat Vali shock

Duarrrrr!

Terjadi ledakan yang besar akibat dari Rasengan Naru yang menghantam Vali, terlihat Vali sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang serius

"Sebaiknya kau obati dia Ero-Azazel" ucap Naru

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ini mesum?"Tanya Azazel

"Dari tampang mu saja sudah kelihatan" jawab Naru

"Tunggu, aku ini bukan mesum tapi super mesum hahahaha" ucap Azazel yang membikin Naru Swetdrop

"Ya terserah, aku mau pulang dulu" ucap Naru yang menghilang menggunakan **[Hiraishin]**

Apartemen Naru

"Tadaima" ucap Naru

"Okerii" balas Naruto G.

"Tumben ada disini otouto?"Tanya Naru

"Sekali-sekali Nii-chan" jawab Naruto G.

"Oh yauda, Nii-chan mau ke kamar dulu siap itu baru kita makan ya" ucap Naru

"Ok Nii-chan" Balas Naruto G.

~Skip Time

Saat ini Naru dan Naruto G. sedang menonton Tv .

Deg!

Tiba-tiba perasaan Naru tidak enak dan itu berlaku juga untuk Naruto G.

"Nii-chan apa kau juga merasakan perasaan ini?"Tanya Naruto G.

"Ya aku juga merasakannya otouto" jawab Naru"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju Kuoh Akademy"

"Baik Nii-chan, kita pergi menggunakan teleportasi ku saja" ucap Naruto G.

"Ha'I" ucap Naru

Naruto G. dan Naru pun menghilang dari apartemen Naru

Terlihat sebuah kekai yang menyelubungi kouh akademy

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir khas clan Gremory , memunculkan Naru dan Naruto G.

"Hey Sona-chan bagaimana keadaan di dalam?"Tanya Naruto G.

"keliatannya Rias sedang kesusahan Naruto-nii" jawab Sona

"Otouto, sebaiknya kau bantu Kaichou untuk mempertahan kekainya biar aku saja yang selesaikan ini" ucap Naru

"Haii Nii-chan" balas Naruto G.

"Ok Minna kita akan mempertahankan kekai ini" ucap Naruto G. yang sudah memasuki **True Form** nya

"Ha'ii "jawab Mereka

Sementara di dalam kekai

"Hahaha dengan aku membunuh adik mou akan terjadi Great war jilid 2 hahaah" ucap Malaikat jatuh a.k.a Kokaibel"Mati lah " Kokaibel melempar Light spearnya ke arah Rias

'Hah ini akhir hidup yang belum bercinta dengan Naru-kun'Batin Rias(Masih sempat-sempatnya mikirin kaya gitu*Tapi lo yang nulis thor*Plakk)

 **"[Gakido]"** ucap Naru

Light spear yang berukuran sebesar bus itu terhisap oleh jutsu Naru

"Grrr siapa kau?" Tanya Kokaibel geram

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku" ucap Naru yang sudah memasuki **Mode Bijuu** nya

"Grrr sombong sekali kau bocah" ucap Kokaibel yang hendak membuat Light spear

 **"[Banso Tenin]"** ucap Naru yang membuat Kokaibel tertarik ke arah Naru,

Jlebb!

Kokaibel pun tertusuk oleh pedang **Tensa Zangetsu** yang di pegang Naru.

"Arrgghh berani kau bocah" ucap Kokaibel kesakitan

"Jumpai Shinigami di alam sana" ucap Naru

 **"[Getsuga Tensho]"** ucap Naru

"Arrrghhhhh" Teriak Kokaibel

Duarrr!

Terlihat kawah yang besar dan terdapat Naru yang sedang berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat ya" ucap Vali

"Bilang sama Azazel kalo dia sudah ku bereskan" ucap Naru

"Baik Naru-senpai, Sekiryuutei berlatih untuk menjadi kuat dan pada saat itu akan datang untuk menantangmu" ucap Vali yang mulai pergi

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rias-hime?"Tanya Naru

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa Naru-kun" ucap Rias

Deg!

'Aura ini tidak salah lagi' Batin Naru

"Rias-hime sepertinya aku harus segera pergi untuk menemui kawan lama, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Rias-chan" ucap Naru yang mencium kening Rias

"Ya hati-hati Naru-kun" balas Rias merona

"Rias apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Sona

"Ya tadi ada Naru-kun yang membantu ku" ucap Rias

"Oh baguslah tapi untuk urusan sekolah biar Anggota osis yang melakukan perbaikannya" ucap Sona

"Arigatou Sona" ucap Rias

"Biar aku bantu Sona-chan" ucap Naruto G.

"Tapi nanti merepotkan Naruto-nii" ucap Sona

"Tidak kok Sona-chan mala aku senang bisa membantu adik dari Sera-chan" ucap Naruto G.

"Hah Baiklah" ucap Sona

Di lain tempat

"Hah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar" ucap seseorang berambut pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke

"Ternyata kau masih hidup Sasuke" ucap Naru

"Eh N-naruto" ucap Sasuke, melihat itu Sasuke langsung bersujud di depan Naru"Aku minta maaf atas semua kebodohan yang aku perbuat, sekarang kau boleh membunuh ku" ucap Sasuke yang memberikan Kusanaginya kepada Naru dengan senang hati Naru menerimanya.  
Naru langsung mengarahkan pedang Kusanaginya ke arah Sasuke

'Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu Nii-san'Batin Sasuke yang sudah pasrah

Jleb!

Saat sasuke sudah menanti ajalnya tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun, dia pun mulai membuka kedua matanya dan pertama yang dia lihat adalah uluran tangan

"Berdiri lah sasuke , aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucap Naru sambil tersenyum

Sasuke pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan juga ikut tersenyum

"Arigatou Naruto , sebagai permintaan maaf ku , aku akan selalu bersamamu" ucap sasuke

"Huwekk apaan itu Teme, aku masih normal lah" ucap Naru

"Grr sialan kau Dobe" ucap Sasuke

"Hah ya sudahlah sebaiknya kita ke apartemenku saja" ucap Naru sambil memegang pundak Sasuke dan menghilang menggunakan **[Hiraishin]**

-apartemen Naru

"Tadaima" ucap Naru

"Okeri" balas Naruto G. dari dalam

"Ha otouto perkenalkan sahabat lama ku Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Naru

"Salam kenal" balas Sasuke

"Perkenalkan aku Naruto Gremory , salam kenal Sasuke-nii" ucap Naruto G.

'Nama mirip, wajah mirip, apa orang itu sama-sama Dobe' batin Sasuke

"Sebaiknya kita tidur karena aku sudah mulai mengantuk dan Teme kau bisa memakai kamar di samping ku" ucap Naru pergi ke kamarnya

"Hai/Hn" balas Naruto G. dan Sasuke

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya kalo lama updatenya abisnya baru siap ujian semester ganjil.**

 **Review Minna-sama**

 **Andre DragneeL Lucifer Log-Off**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Naruto Shinobi & Naruto DxD

Diclaimer : Naruto ( Masashi Kishimoto) , Highschool DxD ( Ichiei Ishibumi)

Summary :

"Naruto Gremory dulunya adalah iblis ceria dan selalu tersenyum tapi semenjak di khianati oleh kakak dan kekasihnya membuat dia pergi dari Underworld .

Uzumaki naruto adalah shinobi yang terakhir setelah pertempurannya melawan sasuke. Lalu, sasuke menggunakan jutsu terlarang membuat shinobi-shinobi yang masih terkena mugen tsukiomi tewas seketika. Naruto ingin menenangkan diri tapi kesalahannya menggunakan hiraishin membuat dia terdampar di dimensi lain"

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Supranatural

Pair : U. Naruto x?, Naruto G. x?,U. Sasuke x?

Warning : Abal , Gaje , Berantakan , Typo ,Etc

o0000o

Chapter 4

Di suatu apartemen terlihat sesosok manusia sedang berenang ehh maksudnya tidur :v

" Hoamzz sudah pagi ternyata, sebaiknya aku pemanasan dulu sebelum mandi " ucap Naru

Naru pun melakukan pemanasan seperti push up 500x, Sit up 500x.

" Huff, aku harus segera mandi " ucap Naru masuk ke dalam apartemen nya

"Ohayou Nii-chan" ucap Naruto G.

"Ohayou mo otouto" balas Naru "Ohh ya Sasuke sudah bangun ? "

"Aku disini dobe" ucap Sasuke

"Huaaaa jangan muncul tiba-tiba setan teme" balas Naru terkejut "Oyy teme itu di tangan lu ada spiderrr "

"Halah lu paling Cuma bercanda kan dobe, kagak lucu canda lu" balas Sasuke sengit

"Itu di tangan Uchiha-san memang ada spider" ucap Naruto G.

Sasuke pun yang awalnya tidak percaya sekarang mulai keringat dingin, dan saat melihat tangan nya

"Huaa ada spider dobe" ucap Sasuke panik sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya

"Hahahaha mampus lu teme tadi sok berani " ucap Naru sambil terbahak-bahak bersama Naruto G.

Tiba-tiba spider yang ada di tangan Sasuke pindah ke baju Naru

"Huaaaa teme bangsat kok lu lempar spidernya ke baju ku " ucap Naru sambil teriak-teriak Gaje

"Hahahah gantian lu yang mampus dobe , sebentar lagi lu akan jadi spider-monkey dobe ha-ha-ha " ucap Sasuke gantian terbahak-bahak

[POWER OF DESTRUCTION : MINI LASER]

Seketika Spider tersebut langsung hangus terkena serangan mendadak

"Nii-Chan sebaiknya segera mandi karena sebentar lagi kita harus sekolah " ucap Naruto G. Datar

"B-b-baik" balas Naru tergagap langsung ke kamar mandi

"Dan untuk Uchiha-san"panggil sasuke aja" potong Sasuke dan Naruto G. Hanya mengangguk

"Pakai seragam ini karena Sasuke akan sekolah" ucap Naruto G.

"hn" balas sasuke pergi ke kamar untuk ganti baju

"Sebaiknya aku buat sarapan" ucap Naruto G.

Sesudah mereka sarapan bersama, mereka langsung berangkat sekolah bersama

"Ohayou Naru-Senpai, Naruto-Senpai, dan err..."Uchiha Sasuke" balas Sasuke

"Uchiha-Senpai salam kenal aku Hyoudo Issei dan ini Asia Argento" Ucap Issei

"S-s-salam k-kenal U-uchiha-senpai" ucap Asia

"Hn" balas Sasuke

(SKIP SAMPAI PERTEMUAN TIGA FRAKSI)

Terlihat masing pemimpin telah berada pada posisi nya. Wakil Akuma adalah Sirzech,Serafall,Grayfia,Rias dan Sona berserta anggota ORC/OSIS.

Wakil dari pihak Tenshi adalah Michael,Gabriel serta Irina ( karena Xenovia udah jadi iblis)

Wakil dari pihak Da-Tenshi adalah Azazel, serta sang Hakuryuuko

"Jelaskan ini Azazel kenapa Kokaibel menyerang So-tan dan Ri-tan" ucap Serafall datar dan jangan lupa sambil meningkatkan KI nya

"ma ma tenanglah Sera" ucap Sirzech dan Serafall mengangguk

"itu murni dia sendiri yang menginginkan Great war ke 2 dan itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama aku" jawab Azazel santai

"Bagaimana bis" sepertinya waktu telah di hentikan paksa" ucapan Serafall terpotong ucapan Azazel

Tiba-tiba ada serangan tidak terduga meluncur ke arah tiga fraksi.

Duarrrr...

"Onii-sama aku harus menyelamatkan Gesper " ucap Rias dan Issei hanya mengangguk

" Hei Sekiryuutei ambil lah gelang ini, satu kau gunakan sedangkan satu lagi berikan ke bocah setengah vampir itu" ucap Azazel sambil melempar sebuah gelang

" tiga fraksi membuat kekai bersama? Memalukan " ucap seseorang

"Katerea Leviatan golongan maou lama" balas Azazel

"Katerea-chan kenapa melakukan ini?" ucap Serafall sedih

"Itu karena aku akan membunuh disini Serafall agar kursi maou aku dapatkan" ucap Katerea

"Kenapa ? Padahal kita ad" maaf aku terlambat "ucapan Serafall terpotong oleh pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang a.k.a Naru

"Cepat seperti biasa ya Dobe" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari portal dimensi

Lingkaran sihir khas Gremory bersinar terang di lantai tersebut, keluarlah sosok manusia berambut t** ehh pirang maksudnya :v a.k.a Naruto G.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Grayfia sedih sama halnya dengan Sirzech

"Apa yang terjadi disini? "tanya Naruto G.

Tiba-tiba muncul serangan tidak terduga

[POWER OF DESTRUCTION : SHIELD]

Duarrrr...

"menyerang saat orang lengah, pengecut " ucap Naruto G. Datar

"Kalo kau memang kuat ayo lawan aku sini"balas Karatea sinis

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto G. Langsung menuju ke langit

Tapi tanpa di ketahui Naru lagi melihat Gabriel beserta sebaliknya

"Siapa dia? Ohh God dia cantik" batin Naru

Sedangkan Gabriel malu-malu

Scene pindah ke Naruto G. Vs Katerea

Naruto G vs Katerea L

" wah wah seseorang yang di khianati oleh saudara nya sendiri, memalukan" ucap Karatea menyindir Naruto G.

"jangan banyak bicara" balas Naruto G.

Tiba-tiba muncul banyak penyihir

"Nii-Chan" ucap Naruto G.

"hn, aku mengerti" balas Naru sambil mengeluarkan Sacred Gear nya"yosh aku maju"

[Blance Breaker : Tensa Zangetsu]

Penampilan Naru berubah (seperti Ichigo bankai)

"seberapa kuat kau sekarang Dobe/Naru-kun/orang ini" ucap orang yang ada di pertemuan tersebut

"Vali bisa bereskan penyihir itu?" tanya Azazel

"Kau tau aja Azazel " balas Vali langsung masuk mode Blance Breakernya

Back to scene

"kita mulai [POWER OF DESTRUCTION : LASER BEAM]" serang Naruto G.

Sebuah laser melesat ke arah Katerea

"Cihh jangan main-main dengan ku" ucap Katerea sambil mementalkan Laser tersebut dengan tongkat nya

Tapi setelah itu Katerea harus di buat terkejut dengan keberadaan Naruto G yang sudah ada di depannya

"Cihh lambat [POWER OF DESTRUCTION : FINAL BLAST]" ucap Naruto G.

Duarrrrr. ...

Asap mengepul di tempat pertarungan tesebut.

"a-apa? bagaimana bisa kau tidak terluka? " ucap Naruto G. Terkejut tapi setelah itu Naruto G. Harus di buat terkejut dengan tekanan ini "kekuatan Ophis?"

"Haha inilah kekuatan dari Ophis, bagaimana? Kuatkan?" ucap katerea "sekarang rasakan ini [Great Ball Boom]"

Naruto G. Yang tidak bisa menghindar terpaksa harus terkena serangan tersebut

"Hehehehe " walaupun terkena serangan tersebut Naruto G masih bisa tertawa

"apa yang kau tertawakan? " ucap Katerea bingung

"Karena kau bodoh" ucap Naruto G menyeringai "kau terlalu bodoh hingga itu membuat mu akan mati [POWER OF DESTRUCTION : PRISON]"

"a-apa ini? a-a-apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Katerea ketakutan

"Maaf tapi kau harus ku lenyapkan [POWER OF DESTRUCTION : SUPER BOW]" ucap Naruto G.

Duarrrr...

Dengan itu lenyaplah Katerea dari muka bumi ini

Disisi lain

"[GETSUGA TENSHOU]" ucap Naru membabat habis penyihir tersebut

Tapi terlihat Vali mala menyerang Azazel

"yare-yare Vali Lucifer ternyata benar kau ikut organisasi itu" ucap Azazel

"Haha itu benar Azazel karena dengan begitu aku bisa bertarung dengan bebas" jawab Vali

Tapi sesosok asing mala datang dengan menerjang Vali

"Haha kau hanya makhluk lemah" ucap sesosok asing tersebut

"Cihh menyerang dari belakang" balas Vali sinis

"Rasakan ini bodoh [WIND : SLICE OF DEAD]" ucap sesosok asing

Crashh...

Walaupun Vali dalam mode Blance Breaker tapi tetap aja dia juga terkena serangan tersebut

"Arggghh... Sial " ucap Vali sambil memegangi bahunya yang terkena tebasan itu

"Haha bagaimana makhluk bodoh" ucap sinis sesosok asing tersebut

"Dan kau pirang , kau cukup kuat juga" ucap Sesosok hodie tersebut kepada Naruto G. "bagaimana dengan ini [WIND : SUPER BOW]"

Naruto yang terkena serangan mendadak itu tepat di bahunya.

"ahhkkkkkk" teriak Naruto G.

Bummm...Duarrrr...

Terjadi kawah yang lumayan besar.

"Cihh kau kurang ajar tidak akan aku maafkan" ucap Naru sambil maju menyerang Hoodie tersebut dengan pedangnya

"Aku layani [SUMMONING : BLADES OF THATAGATA]" ucap Hoodie tersebut

Setelah mengeluarkan kannya sesosok Hoodie tersebut langsung menebas ke depan

Crakkkkkk...

Tebasan tersebut menghasilkan energi yang cukup membelah kouh akademi menjadi dua , tapi Naru langsung menghindar

'Gila , Cuma tebasan gitu dia mampus membelah sepanjang itu' batin Naru

"Teme" ucap Naru dan Sasuke yang sudah mengerti Cuma mengangguk

"Rasakan ini" ucap Naru sambil melemparkan kunai cabang tiganya

"haha lemah" ucap sosok Hoodie tersebut , dia cuma memiringkan kepalanya

'Kena kau' batin Naru

Sring...

Sosok Hoodie tersebut terkejut dengan keberadaan Naru yang sudah di belakangnya

"Rasakan ini bodoh [OODAMA RASENGAN]" ucap Naru

Sosok Hoodie itu meluncur ke bawah tapi tidak disitu aja, Sasuke dengan jurus Rinenggan memindahkan dirinya dengan pedang Naru yang di tinggal tadi

"[CHIDORI]" ucap Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke sosok Hoodie tersebut

Duarrrr...

Terjadi kawah cukup besar akibat hantaman dua jurus tersebut

"Belum berakhir [POWER OF DESTRUCTION : CRIMSON FURY]" ucap Naruto G. dengan TRUE FORM nya

Duarrrr...duarrrr...duarrrr terjadi ledakan beruntun di kawah tersebut

"Berhasi"Jlebbb, ucapan Naruto G. Terpotong karena ada sebuah pedang yang menusuk perutnya dari belakang

"argghhh b-b-bagaim-mana bisa?" ucap Naruto G. Yang jatuh dari atas

"Otouto/Naruto-kun/Naruto-Niichan"teriak mereka melihat Naruto G. Jatuh tapi sebelum jatuh Naru menangkapnya

"Cihh sial" ucap Naru

"Haha sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini untuk kalian semua" ucap hoodie tersebut dan Hoodie tersebut menghilang beserta Vali

Grayfia ingin menolong tapi apa daya dia juga bukan siapa-siapa nya Naruto G lagi.

"Cihh ayo teme kita pergi , aku harus mengobati dia" ucap Naru dan di jawab dengan trandmark Sasuke

Mereka pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut dan untuk tiga fraksi seperti di cannon

Skip scene

Naruto G dreams

'Aku dimana'tanya pada diriku sendiri

'Kau ada didalam mindscape mu' ucap sosok misterius

'Kau siapa? Tunjukkan dirimu'balas diriku

'Aku adalah kekuatan terpendam mu'balas sosok misterius yang ternyata mirip dengan Naruto G cuma mata dia bersinar biru (seperti zonenya aomine kuroko no basket)

'matamu kenapa seperti itu?'tanya diriku

'Ini adalah zone, suatu kekuatan yang bisa kau gunakan disaat dirimu berada di puncak maksimal kekuatanmu dan saat kau ingin melampaui sesuatu' jelas 'dia' 'suatu saat kekuatan ini akan bangkit dan akan berguna untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi'

'Ehh kenapa tubuh ku bersinar' ucap ku

'sepertinya dirimu mulai sadar' ucap 'dia''cuma itu aja yang bisa aku sampaikan, sayonara'

Naruto G. Dream off

Naruto G. POV

'Hah sepertinya aku ada di kamarku' batin ku

Aku mulai memeriksa tubuh ku yang habis tertusuk

"hah pasti Nii-chan yang mengobati ku" ucap ku melihat perut ku di perban

"Sebaiknya aku turun ke bawah " ucap ku karena aku sedang kelaparan tapi sesampainya di bawah

"Gr-Grayfia, apa kau lakukan disini" ucap ku karena aku terkejut melihat Grayfia ada disini

"a-a-aku me-membuatkan maka-makanan untukmu Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia tertunduk takut Naruto G marah sama dia

"Ohh, aturan tidak usah repot-repot Grayfia tapi terimakasih " ucap ku sambil tersenyum tulus

Grayfia POV

'aku ingin melihat keadaan Naruto-kun' ucap ku pergi ke apartemen tempat dia tinggal

Setibanya aku disana aku melihat Uzumaki Naruto bersama orang yang tidak aku kenal

"Ohayou Uzumaki-san dan err." sapa ku

"Ohayou mo Grayfia-san dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke" sapa balik Uzumaki Naruto

"Ohayou Uchiha-san" sapa ku

"Hn" balas Sasuke

"Oh ya ada apa ya Grayfia-san?" tanya Uzumaki-san

"a-ano a-aku ingin melihat kondisi Naruto Gremory" ucap menunduk takut tidak di bolehin

"Ohh ku pikir ada apa, ya udah dia lagi terbaring di tempat tidur kalau untuk luka sudah aku obati mungkin nanti dia akan siuman " ucap Uzumaki-san

"Arigatou Uzumaki-san tapi apakah boleh aku menjenguk nya?" tanya ku

"Tentu saja boleh"ucap Uzumaki-san tapi setelah itu dia jadi panik"aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya Grayfia-san sudah mau masuk" dan aku Cuma bisa mengangguk

"teme ayo ki...lo teme kau sudah pergi duluan kurang ajar" ucap Uzumaki-san terlihat dia lagi sebal dan mulai berlari

"ohh ya Grayfia-san tolong buatkan dia makanan ya" ucap Uzumaki-san dan aku Cuma mengangguk

"Tadaima" ucap ku

Setelah itu aku pergi ke atas karena aku merasakan hawa Naruto-kun dan saat sampai aku membuka pintu kamarnya , aku melihat orang yang aku sakiti sedang tertidur , aku pun menghampirinya

'Hiks bangun Naruto-kun' ucap ku sambil menangis

Aku melihat wajah damai dia, baru kali setelah kejadian itu aku melihat dia seperti ini, ku usap air mataku

Aku turun ke bawah untuk membuatkan dia makanan.

Tapi saat aku sudah siap untuk membuat makanan ,dia datang orang yang aku sakiti tapi aku melihat dia agak terkejut melihat ku ada disini

"Gr-Grayfia, apa kau lakukan disini" ucap Naruto-kun , aku sedih karena dia tidak memanggil ku dengan panggilannya dulu

"a-a-aku me-membuatkan maka-makanan untukmu Naruto-kun" ucap ku tertunduk takut , takut dia marah

"Ohh, aturan tidak usah repot-repot Grayfia tapi terimakasih " ucap Naruto-kun sambil tersenyum tulus

'dia masih bisa tersenyum tulus setelah apa yang aku lakukan ke dia' batin ku

Grayfia POV end

"Wahh sepertinya enak Grayfia, pas aku lagi lapar" ucap Naruto G

"S-silahkan di nikmati Naruto-kun " ucap Grayfia

"itadakimasu" ucap Naruto G semangat

"Pelan-pelan Naruto-kun" peringati Grayfia

"Oke-oke , tapi apakah kau udah makan?" tanya Naruto G

"S-Sudah Naruto-kun " jawab Grayfia tapi perutnya berkata lain membuat Grayfia menunduk malu

"Haha tapi perut mu berkata lain itu Grayfia" ucap Naruto G"aaaaa...buka mulut mu Grayfia"

Grayfia pun malu-malu membuka mulutnya.

"Ohh ya bagaimana kabar Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama? " tanya Naruto G.

"mereka baik-baik saja Naruto-kun " jawab Grayfia

"Ohh kalau kabar keponakan ku gimana?" tanya Naruto G.

"d-d-dia baik-baik saja Naruto-kun hiks.." ucap Grayfia mulai menangis

"loh loh Grayfia kau kok menangis , haduh gawat ne , cup cup sudah yang berlalu biarlah berlalu " ucap Naruto G sambil memeluk Grayfia

"Hiks Hiks Maafkan aku Naruto-kun " ucap Grayfia sambil membalas pelukan Naruto G.

"Ya ya aku maafkan kok" balas Naruto G

Cukup lama mereka pelukan akhirnya tangisan Grayfia meresahkan beserta suara dengkuran halus

"ya elah mala tidur pula" ucap Naruto G sweetdrop"ya udah sebaiknya aku antarkan ke underworld"

Dan setibanya Naruto Gremory di kediaman orang tuanya , dia langsung mengecilkan hawa keberadaannya

"sebaiknya aku taruh disini aja " ucap Naruto G mulai menurunkan Grayfia dari gendongannya di sofa

Setelah itu Naruto G pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir khas Gremory meninggalkan Grayfia dengan mimpinya dan setibanya di apartemen dia langsung membanting membantin'siapa orang semalam ya' batinnya

Sementara di sebuah tempat tidak di ketahui

"Dunia ini menarik, sepertinya aku akan mulai menyukai dunia ini" ucap sosok berhoodie "Dan mungkin aku akan memulihkan tenaga ku disini"

TBC

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan, lumayan agak lupa dengan alurnya

Dan untuk fict maaf kalo baru up karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa di bicarakan itu membuat saya Hiatus untuk menulis

Tapi karena banyak yang inbox ingin Fict ini tetap di lanjutkan jadi di usahakan agar tetap lanjut

Oke itu aja sekian, mungkin banyak kesalahan di chap ini mohon di maafkan karena baru nulis lagi jadi lupa alurnya

Jangan lupa Review ya, kalo untuk inbox tolong kasih masukan dari kalian semua tanpa kalian saya bisa apa :v

Andre , trace off :v (mirip Om khisi :v)


End file.
